Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus and a drum unit mounted on the image forming apparatus.
Related Art
As an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, a so-called tandem type image forming apparatus having photosensitive drums respectively corresponding to yellow, magenta, cyan and black is known.
One of image forming apparatuses of this type includes a plurality of process cartridges each of which supports a photosensitive drum and has a cleaning device for removing residual toner from the photosensitive drum, a frame supporting the plurality of process cartridges, and a waste toner conveying tube which conveys waste toner from the cleaning devices of the respective process cartridges to a waste toner storage box.